Ruinas
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Con ella, se fue la última esperanza de Uther de que todo volvería a ser como antes, se quedó tieso, observando las ruinas de aquel castillo, de aquel futuro que habían ideado juntos, los tres. -OT3: Uther/Nimueh/Igraine-


**_.Disclaimer_**_: Merlin es una serie de la BBC, desgraciadamente no me pertenece. (bueno, casi... porque Nyaza tiene los derechos sobre su serie, pero yo soy la segunda más fan. :3) (?)_

**.Advertencias:** Spoilers del 2x08. No tiene orden cronológico, ni beta.

**.Notas de Autor:** Regalo de cumpleaños de **Nyaza** y dedicado exclusivamente a ella por supuesto. No estoy orgullosa del fic, porque podría haber quedado mejor. Te quiero linda, gracias por obsesionarme con esta serie.

* * *

**Ruinas**

* * *

Seis inviernos habían pasado desde que la pequeña Morgause había nacido, llevaba con ella tan sólo dos.

Sus rizos dorados se mecían con el viento, mientras la pequeña movía sus manos sobre el agua del lago, estaban en su pequeño refugio, en su hogar, en medio del lago y justo detrás de ella unos muros de piedra que las protegían, aunque no necesitaban protección, aún.

—Nimueh —la llamó.

La susodicha la miró, _"te dije que deberías comunicarte con los pensamientos de ahora en más, y hasta que yo lo diga"._

_"Lo siento."_

Nimueh siguió con su vista en el fuego, esperando, sabría lo que pasaría, pero no cuándo. Por favor, no ahora. Ojalá jamás.

_"Nimueh, ¿Cuándo me enseñarás a crear?"_

_"¿Crear?"_

Esa niña era un prodigio, a veces era una bendición y, otras, una maldición. Pero tan sólo tenía seis inviernos sobre sus hombros y ya controlaba el poder de hablar sin mencionar palabra.

_"Quiero un caballo, para mi."_

Nimueh no contestó.

_"¿Tú... podrías...?"_

_"No. Hay una equivalencia. Para crear vida, debe haber muerte."_

Morgause no volvió a preguntar.

* * *

La niña aún no se sentía del todo cómoda con ella, estaba allí desde que las flores se habían empezado a marchitar, poco tiempo para poder adaptarse a un nuevo hogar y siendo tan pequeña. La primera noche que estuvo con ella lloraba por su antigua vida, por su madre y su padre, y su hermana pequeña que ella debía proteger, aunque solo la hubiese visto una vez por muy poco tiempo.

Mientras ella realizaba pociones para las aldeas cercanas a su lago, Morgause la observaba con curiosidad, ya no lloraba por las noches.

—Nimueh, ¿Tienes familia? —ella levantó su vista hacia la niña ¿tenía familia?

—Es posible.

—¿Posible? ¿Tienes o no tienes?

—Tengo una amiga, pero es como una hermana —Nimueh no hablaba de estas cosas, no entendía porqué lo estaba haciendo ahora con la pequeña—. Ella es especial.

—¿Cómo nosotras? Ella también es bruja —afirmó Morgause, pero la mayor lo negó con un gesto de su cabeza.

—No. El lazo que nos une es distinto.

Después de una pausa y de esforzarse un poco, Morgause terminó por encogerse de hombros y decir:

—No entiendo.

Nimueh no dijo más nada en toda la noche, y es que, a veces, ella tampoco entendía lo que la unía con Igraine.

* * *

Un invierno más pasó cuando el crepúsculo se posaba por las montañas. Nimueh vio llegar una pequeña caravana real, Camelot, quienes le daban razones de vivir, razones por las que no valía la pena existir.

Tan solo eran dos caballeros y una mujer, la mujer, la reina de Camelot, su amiga de siempre, su perdición y su razón. Los caballeros y sus capas quedaron atrás, Nimueh observó a Igraine acercarse a su lado, sentarse sobre la misma raíz de aquel árbol y posar su mirada solemne hacia el lago.

La sintió sonreír, lograba saber siempre qué hacía, Nimueh la sentía.

_"Hola."_

Igraine no era bruja, pero Nimueh siempre escuchó sus pensamientos, Igraine parecía conocer los suyos, siempre.

Nimueh siguió observando el lago, a lo lejos se veía un pequeño asentamiento, una precaria fortaleza, un pequeño castillo quizás, su hogar.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí —Nimueh la miró por primera vez. No, ha pasado una eternidad.

Igraine se encontraba inquieta. Inquieta, insegura y preocupada, pero extrañamente feliz.

_Esperanzas._

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, quisiera decir que no es la principal razón de mi visita, pero me conoces, no soy buena mintiendo.

La conocía. Igraine no sabía mentir, era de las que hablaban mucho y callaban más. Prefería las violetas a las rosas y su aroma le gustaba más por las noches que por las mañanas. Amaba a Uther desde que lo vio por primera vez en ese mismo bosque hacía quince años, prefería caminar que montar a caballo. Antes, su actividad favorita era ver cómo ella hacía magia, ahora no está tan segura.

La conocía tanto que Nimueh solía tener miedo de ese conocimiento, miedo de flaquear, de volverse débil.

—Sé lo que quieres —susurró mirando su abdomén, la rubia sonrió y miró el lago nuevamente.

—Este lugar sigue igual a cuando jugábamos de pequeñas, ¿verdad? —pareció ser un llamado, porque cuando terminó de hablar, Morgause, ya de siete inviernos, apareció detrás de un árbol mirando con recelo a la desconocida.

Igraine la observó, miles de preguntas en su cabeza y todas sin formular, para luego sonreírle. Morgause tomó confianza y se acercó a las piernas de Nimueh, la misma posó su mano en su cabeza.

La niña tenía claro que no era su madre, y que ninguna de las dos actuaría como si así lo fuese, Nimueh le había dicho que eran iguales, hermanas de virtudes e igual de especiales.

_"¿Quién es, Nimueh?"_

_"Una vieja conocida."_

_"¿Cómo se llama?"_

_"Igraine."_

_"¿La reina?"_

_"No, mi amiga."_

Morgause no preguntó más nada.

—Quiero eso Nimueh, quiero tener un vínculo con mi niño, quiero alguien a quién criar, quiero un hijo.

La dama del lago lo sabía, la conocía, sabía porqué había acudido a ella.

Igraine no abrió la boca, pero es que ella aún así no callaba, no para Nimueh.

_"¿Tú... podrías...?"_

Silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el viento que azotaba el lago. La mano de Nimueh agarrando la mano de Igraine, un claro gesto de aprobación. Morgause lo comprendió todo y ese hecho se quedó en su memoria, porque jamás volvieron a hablar de aquello.

* * *

Los caballeros de Camelot atacaron aquel lugar que había sido su hogar. Morgause había visto todo desde donde estaba escondida, desde aquella fuente, desde aquel oráculo. En la cueva y esperando la llegada de Nimueh.

La logró ver, allí en la fortaleza dentro del lago, el lugar que a ella le gustaba llamar castillo, donde era la princesa del reino de la magia, y Nimueh, su reina.

Pero siempre existieron dos reyes, un pagano y un mago, ahora existiría uno solo. Puesto que el Rey pagano había azotado con furia todo lo que se relacionaba con la magia, el reinado del terror había comenzado.

Y allí estaba, Uther Pendragon en medio de lo que ahora eran ruinas, mirando de frente a la única mujer que amó y no pudo tener. Ella le había quitado la vida a la mujer que amó y sí pudo tener.

No decían nada, los caballeros destrozaban aquel antiguo hogar de Morgause, y no se atrevían a interferir entre Uther y Nimueh. No sabían cuál de los dos estaba más furioso, más dolido y era más poderoso. Morgause sí que lo sabía.

Los labios rosados de Nimueh se transformaron en una sonrisa, una sonrisa melancólica, una sonrisa de dolor. Uther tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se encontraba furioso, ¿Con ella? ¿Con Igraine? ¿Con él mismo?

—¿Cómo te atreves a invadir mi hogar, Uther Pendragon? —preguntó girando en su lugar, con los brazos abiertos mostrándole, ahora, sus ruinas.

—Tú invadiste el mío con tú magia —contestó con rabia, había algo en ella, algo, Uther sabía que la muerte de Igraine la estaba matando por dentro, como a él, pero él necesitaba alguien a quién culpar, y ella necesitaba consuelo, cordura. Pues parecía haberla perdido en algún momento de la noche anterior.

—La magia era bienvenida en tu reino —admitió Nimueh mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Uther.

—Era, ya no más, la magia es maligna —Nimueh rió, ahora con crueldad, mostrando su blanca sonrisa que contrastaba con sus labios, pero se perdía junto a su blanca piel.

—Te dio un heredero —dijo ella parándose un poco más cerca de Uther.

—Mató a Igraine —susurró él. Nimueh borró la sonrisa de su cara.

—Tú mataste a Igraine, Uther. Yo también. Y el destino —le dijo ella—. Pero no la magia, la magia no tiene la culpa.

—No —negó él—. La magia, ella es la culpable. Si prometes abandonarla, te perdonaré la vida, te permitiré venir conmigo.

Nimueh no contestó, Uther sabía la respuesta por adelantado, pero tenía que hacer la petición, ya había perdido a Igraine, _¿Debía también perder a Nimueh?_

—No podrás deshacerte de ella, tu hijo nació de ella, tú hijo siempre la atraerá.

—No te atrevas a mencionar a Arthur —Nimueh sonrió, otra vez con melancolía.

—¿Le llamaste Arthur?

—Igraine —y no mencionó más nada. No hacía falta. Nimueh se acercó a Uther y rozó su mejilla con un beso casi efímero.

—Tú lucharás de tu lado, yo del mío —le susurró, se alejó unos pasos—. Maldito seas Uther Pendragon —giró en su lugar y desapareció. Con ella, se fue la última esperanza de Uther de que todo volvería a ser como antes, se quedó tieso, observando las ruinas de aquel castillo, de aquel futuro que habían ideado juntos, los tres.

Morgause suspiró, la guerra había comenzado.

* * *

—Gaius dijo que no corras Igraine —le gritó Uther a la niña, parecía haber nacido una primavera, porque era tan dulce y tan delicada como una flor.

—El príncipe tiene razón —le dijo Nimueh a la rubia, Uther la miró agradecido y luego hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—¡No me llames príncipe! —Nimueh rió, Uther sonrió, le gustaba verla reír, le gustaba. Igraine les llamó desde las orillas del lago.

—¡Miren! Allí, en el lago ¿Qué es eso? —señalaba hacia el centro del lago, lo que parecía ser una gran fortaleza hecha de muros de piedra.

—Parece ser una fortaleza —contestó Uther.

—Para mi es un castillo —dijo Igraine sonriendo—. Y será nuestro castillo.

Nimueh no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió y estiró uno de sus brazos con la palma para abajo. Del suelo, justo debajo de su mano, comenzó a resurgir una pequeña planta, llena de vida y de flores coloridas. Uther e Igraine la observaban maravillados, ambos con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Con un poco de paciencia, vieron cómo cada parte de la planta, junto son sus ramas, flores y pequeñas hojas, se iban transformando en tres pequeñas coronas. Una para cada uno. Sin saber, que no muy lejos de allí, un pequeño rosal se marchitaba y pasaba sus últimos segundos sobre ese suelo.

—Yo seré el Rey, y ustedes las reinas —aseguró Uther, Igraine asintió contenta.

—Tenemos que elegir un nombre.

—¿Para qué? —la cuestionó el niño.

—Para nuestro reino. No podemos llamarlo Camelot —respondió Igraine.

—Arthur —dijo Nimueh luego de pensarlo un rato.

_"Gracias, Nimueh"_

Los tres sonrieron, Arthur era el nombre perfecto.

Siguieron corriendo y jugaron en la orilla, sin pensar, sin imaginar que todo aquello que habían creado, aquello que habían soñado, algún día se convertiría en ruinas.

* * *

.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Carli**, Arthur y Merlin me obedecen a mi, no a ti, graciasdenada._


End file.
